


Until The World Burns

by Ayita35730



Series: Puzzle Pieces [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayita35730/pseuds/Ayita35730
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike saves Angel's life. It ends with a very worried Buffy and Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until The World Burns

Spike, Buffy, and Angel have been together 6 months, and everything is perfect. Dawn is over the moon, Willow is a godsend, supportive beyond any hope Buffy had. And Buffy? Buffy is happy. Finally. 

Her biggest concern starting this had been that Spike and Angel would be fighting over her, competing with each other and throwing the whole thing off balance. But they crave each other as much as they crave her. They all three care for each other, no one is outcasted, no matter their insecurities. 

And their fighting, man they are unstoppable together. 

Buffy dusts the vampire in front of her, spinning around in time to see Spike signal to her and kick a vampire right at her. She grabs it and Spike jams his stake in, smiling at her before turning to the next opponent. 

Buffy can see Angel a few yards away, taking out vamp after vamp with an ease that makes her smile.

Then she sees a vamp standing on the roof of the tomb above Angel, stake in hand and Angel's back exposed. Her eyes widen in horror and she screams out for him, trying to run to him but her group of vamps keeps her cornered and Angel doesn't hear her. 

But Spike does. She sees the blonde look over at her scream, and seeing Angel's danger he runs straight at his unknowing Sire, panic and fear matching Buffy's own etched into his features. 

Angel sees Spike charging at him, and the vampire above uses his distraction and leaps, stake in hand, aimed for Angel's heart. But Spike is just a fraction of a second faster, and before the stake can pierce Angel, Spike crashes into his Sire and sends him tumbling to the ground, the stake instead plummeting into Spike's chest. 

Spike howls and falls to the ground, and Buffy is a flurry of moment, carving through her remaining enemies to reach her fallen lover. She hears Angel roar in anger, sees him rip the head of the vampire who attacked them, tearing any vamps who try to get to Spike into shreds. 

Finally Buffy stakes the last one runs to Angel's side as he sweeps Spike up into his arms, the stake plunged deep into the younger vampires chest, only about a inch or so from his heart. So close. Too close. 

Angel's eyes are blown wide and panicked and she can see that primal instinct to protect what is his bubbling beneath the surface of his panic. 

"Buffy..." Angel says pained and it's almost a whine. She just nods, knowing she'll have to check around here and make sure there isn't a nest before she returns home. But Angel needs to get Spike home now, and take care of him. 

Angel shoots her a grateful, adoring look before he and Spike are gone.

Buffy searches for the nest with a vengeance and decimates every demon she crosses paths with on the way to return to her lovers.

Buffy returns to their house , a beautiful old victorian that suited all their tastes, and only a few hours away from Dawn. When she slips into the bedroom she sees Spike asleep on the bed, shirt discarded and chest wrapped up tight in bandages that are already bleeding through. His face is scrunched up in pain and Angel is next to him, holding the smaller man in his arms and stroking his hair worryingly. 

"That stake was tipped with holy water. He'll be fine, but it will slow his healing dramatically and hurt like hell." Angel says quietly, voice laced with pain. Buffy sheds her gear and climbs on the bed beside them, one hand curling itself in Angel's hair , the other Spike's. 

"It wasn't your fault Angel. He heard me call to you and saved you. He wouldn't let you be hurt anymore than I would. This will hurt him a lot less than you getting dusted would. It would kill him if anything happened to you. It'd kill both of us. So please, please don't torture yourself about this." 

Angel opens his mouth to reply but suddenly Spike stirs, disoriented eyes fluttering open. 

"Sire." He whispers, relieved and then turns his eyes to Buffy, checking shes alive and eyes shining in contentment and relief that the two people he loves more than anyone, not including the littlest Summers girl, are still in one piece. 

"You stupid vampire, don't you ever do that again. We can't lose you." Buffy reprimands without any bite in her words. Angel quickly tears open his wrist and offers it to Spike, who gently latches on and laps up the offered elixir. Buffy eyes Angel questioningly and he shrugs, his gaze fixed to Spike's tired face.

"Sire's blood is really powerful. The more powerful the blood, the quicker it helps the healing process. That's why human blood helps more than animal blood."

Buffy listens to this and thinks for a moment before reaching to the ground and pulling her knife from the ground, quickly cutting a small cut on her wrist and holding it out to Spike, who in his haze doesn't even protest but just gently starts to lap at the blood.

Angel's eyes flash and he starts to protest but Buffy sushes him. "He's my lover too, and he once told me Slayer blood is the most powerful blood of all. If i can help him I will. "  
Angel looks like he's about to argue but relents when Spike whines and licks the cuts on both their wrists closed, snuggling into his lovers arms and falling back into sleep.

Buffy smiles in fondness at him and looks at Angel with an equal amount of adoration and leans in to kiss him gently. "He'll be okay. We will make sure of it. None of us are going anywhere until the world finally burns."

And to both her and Angel's ears, those words are as much of commitment as any ring.


End file.
